El secreto
by athenea10
Summary: Cuando te despiertas en un lugar que no conoces y no sabes quién eres lo que menos esperas es estar metido en un lío tan grande. UA. H & H
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Es la primera vez que pruebo con un UA pero bueno… es un especie de regalo para una amiga así que espero que me digáis si es o no interesante… si no tendré que inventarme otro argumento : - ). Eso sí, aviso que no tiene nada de magia… más bien se centra en el tema de la informática (mi amiga es forofa jejejeje)

Todo pertenece a JK Rowling, La Warner y a cualquiera que haya pagado los derechos…

Bueno, a ver qué tal…

Aio!

Mi cabeza… - la figura de un hombre joven se acomodaba con bastante dificultad hasta quedarse sentado en una amplia cama. Lentamente puso sus dos manos a ambos lados de la cabeza para poder contener el martilleo constante que le mareaba. Volvió a cerrar fuertemente los ojos hasta ver unas pequeñas lucecitas. Estiró con fuerza el cuello hasta oír un pequeño crujido; seguramente ahora mismo tendría un tirón. Terminó dando unos giros con el cuello para poder relajarse totalmente. Abrió los ojos lentamente hasta intentar enfocar algo del sitio en el que se encontraba. Instantáneamente se dio cuenta de que todo estaba borroso – Mierda – no estaba seguro de porque susurraba pero, teniendo en cuenta que todo estaba oscuro y que su cabeza le dolía como si el metro le hubiese pasado por encima, creyó que era una buena idea. Y esa sería la primera vez que tenía una buena idea seguramente. Lentamente acercó su mano derecha buscando una pequeña mesilla. Estaba sentado en una cama, así que como mínimo tendría que haber una. Para asegurar tan brillante deducción la palma de su mano se encontró con una superficie plana de madera. Lentamente la movió hasta encontrar su objetivo; unas gafas. Estaban perfectamente guardadas en su estuche abierto – Así que necesito gafas – murmuró a la vez que las recogía. No recordaba necesitarlas. Ahora que lo pensaba fríamente ni siquiera recordaba dónde estaba, ni lo que había hecho ayer… ni siquiera lo que había estado haciendo estos últimos años. De repente apretó la mandíbula. Ni siquiera se acordaba de su nombre… ¿quién era? Se apretó las sienes con sus manos dejando sus gafas caer encima de la cama. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de quién era? - ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? – de repente, como la promesa de una futura respuesta, una figura se movió a su lado. No estaba solo. Su primera reacción fue apartar las sábanas con un movimiento rápido y bastante rudo. Y ahí la descubrió. Era una mujer.

¿Harry? – su voz era dulce pero para su mente no significaba nada. No reconocía ese timbre ni siquiera el tono tan sugerente con el que le había hablado. ¿Es posible estar durmiendo con alguien sin recordarlo? Probablemente era el ligue de una noche – Si querías despertarme podrías haber utilizado algún método mejor ¿no crees cielo? – mientras se incorporaba lentamente se iba dando cuenta del nombre que había utilizado. Harry. Así que ese era su nombre.

Perdona – la respuesta salió automáticamente de sus labios. No imprimió ninguna emoción, ni siquiera el desconcierto de despertar y no saber ni quién ni dónde estás.

No importa… - se acercó a él – y ahora que estamos despiertos que te parece si… - lentamente acercó sus labios a la oreja izquierda de él soplando ligeramente. Un fuerte escalofrío le subió por la columna vertebral.

No – Simple, conciso y terriblemente frío. Ella se dio cuenta y se quedó estática en el sitio. Antes de que aquella desconocida comenzase con algún estúpido monólogo o algún insulto, se levantó con bastante esfuerzo. Al principió sintió un fuerte mareo y con mucha dificultad se tragó las ganas de vomitar. Pero al dar el primer paso sus piernas no le aguantaron y cayó de bruces en el suelo. Al oír el ruido la luz de la habitación se encendió y unos pasos apresurados se acercaron a él.

¿Estás bien cielo? – aquella mujer a la que había tratado tan fríamente se había acercado a él. Cuidadosamente movió sus manos por el cuello y por su pecho para poder darle la vuelta. Con el pulgar hizo una pequeña caricia en la esquina de su labio para limpiar un pequeño rastro de sangre - ¿Qué te ha pasado?

No lo sé – parecía desconcertado pero, aunque en su interior se deshacía en lágrimas como un niño pequeño, el exterior permaneció impasible. Miró al techo intentando averiguar si aún estaba durmiendo; si eso se trataba de una pesadilla demasiado vivida.

Te traeré un poco de agua – antes de que pudiese retenerla para hacerle cualquier pregunta ella había desaparecido. Movió lentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo. Pero sólo pensarlo hacía que le volviese a doler terriblemente la cabeza. No podía ser; de un día para otro despertaba en algún sitio extraño sin saber quién era. Sólo podía tratarse de una pesadilla. Subió la mano derecha para comprobarlo; se pellizcó en el muslo causándose dolor. Estaba claro; no se trataba de una pesadilla. Estaba perdido y desamparado - ¿te puedes levantar? – la mujer había vuelto y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía una oportunidad. Ella sabía perfectamente cómo se llamaba así que podía ayudarle a recordar todo.

No – se dio cuenta de que sólo había utilizado palabras cortas y se lo reprochó mentalmente. Aquella mujer se preocupaba por él pero no podía decirle nada amable. No sabía si era el orgullo, el miedo o la desesperación lo que hablaba por él. ¿Podría ser por una inmensa cabezonería? Parecía necesitar enseñarle al mundo que él era perfectamente capaz de enfrentarse a los problemas solo. No necesitaba la ayuda de nadie. Pero, al ser suavemente incorporado, su cabeza se empeñó en recordarle nuevamente que sí la necesitaba – Gracias – susurró al coger el vaso de agua que le tendía la desconocida. Bebió lentamente y agradeció el líquido frío que comenzaba a atravesar su garganta.

Parece que tienes fiebre – le palpó la frente y él notó su palma sumamente fría – Será mejor que te acuestes y yo te traeré alguna pastilla – sabía perfectamente que no podría sostenerse solo pero, aún así, logró llegar a la cama y tumbarse. Debería agradecerle al orgullo esa fuerza sobrehumana – espera un momento, no te vayas ¿eh? – en ese momento la huída no le parecía muy buena idea. No se sentía en peligro, sólo totalmente desconcertado. Suspiró fuertemente y se apretó la frente con las dos manos. ¿Cuándo iba a dejar de dar vueltas la habitación? – Tómate esto – acercó su mano extendida con una pastilla en el centro. Antes de que tuviese tiempo para retirarla agarró su muñeca.

¿Dónde estoy? – le preguntó lentamente. No era una forma de burlarse de ella, nada de eso. Se sentía cansado, muy cansado, y pronunciar alguna palabra o frase le costaba horrores. Volvió a suspirar y le soltó la muñeca para volver a agarrarse la cabeza.

¿A qué viene esa pregunta? – le miró extrañada.

Sólo contéstame ¿quieres?

Estás en casa – le contestó cortante. Se sentó a su lado y le miró con preocupación - ¿estás bien?

¿En casa? – en el estado en el que se encontraba no estaba seguro de que era "su casa".

Por supuesto… me estás preocupando.

Mira – comenzaba a ponerse furioso – dime dónde estoy – recalcó la pregunta para dar a entender que no sabía a qué se refería exactamente.

Ya te lo he dicho… no sé a qué te refieres…

Es una pregunta muy sencilla – apretó los dientes; no dejaba de ver borroso y la voz de aquella mujer comenzaba a darle dolor de cabeza – dime dónde estoy. Y no vuelvas a responderme que en casa – suspiró – por favor.

En Godric Valley; en casa – hizo una pausa – En nuestra casa.

¿Nuestra?

Claro, desde hace un año cielo… Será mejor que llame a una ambulancia…

No – contestó rápidamente – yo… yo sólo… estoy un poco desorientado eso es todo… ¿estamos casados?

Sí – en su voz se notaba que no sabía a qué venía todo ese interrogatorio. Y él tampoco lo sabía. No sabía la causa por la cual no tenía ni idea de quién era. Una sensación nueva de agobio se sumó a las anteriores. ¡Estaba casado y no recordaba ni a su propia esposa!

Perdona… es que me di un golpe en la cabeza – sin saber por qué acarició su brazo con delicadeza intentando reconfortarla.

Insisto en que vayas a un hospital… no es nada bueno que después de darte un golpe no recuerdes nada de nada – se acercó al teléfono.

Espera un poco por favor – suplicó. Aún no quería ir a un hospital. Sabía perfectamente que era una negligencia; una rabieta de niño pequeño pero… aún no podía enfrentarse a las diversas pruebas a las que debería ser sometido. Sólo quería un par de respuestas antes de eso. Nada más.

Está bien – cruzó los brazos con desaprobación – pero no más de cinco minutos ¿entendido? – su rostro, aún borroso para él, se suavizó – No quiero que te pase nada malo… - se acercó a su frente y la besó con delicadeza. En ese momento sintió un zumbido en los oídos y quiso gritar pero se contuvo. Contaba con cinco minutos para intentar averiguar qué estaba pasando.

Puedo… - pareció dudar por un instante - ¿puedo hacerte alguna pregunta? Seguramente así recuperaré totalmente la memoria… - le sonrió.

Cuando me sonríes así podría hacer cualquier cosa… - le correspondió la sonrisa – Aún recuerdo esa noche en Malibú – le guiñó un ojo con picardía – Está bien… pregúntame lo que quieras.

¿Cómo me llamo?

¿No sabes cómo te llamas? – se puso de pie - ¡se acabó! Ahora mismo vas a ir al hospital… ¡y no te atrevas a refunfuñar!

Me has prometido cinco minutos – intentó levantarse de la cama pero lo único que consiguió fue apoyarse en el cabecero y volver a cerrar los ojos porque todo le daba vueltas.

¡Pero! – intentó protestar.

Me lo has prometido – ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para levantar la voz. Se sentía inútil y muy cansado. Probablemente ella tenía razón y debería ir al hospital. Mientras le sedasen se dejaría hacer todo tipo de pruebas… sólo debían acabar con ese dolor de cabeza.

Está bien – justo iba a decirle que ella tenía razón cuando accedió a contestar a sus preguntas. Debía sentirse vencida porque se sentó en la cama sin mucho cuidado – Tu nombre es Harry. Bueno, exactamente te llamas Harry James pero todos te llamamos Harry – sonrió.

Harry – repitió. El nombre no le decía nada; era frustrante - ¿Cuántos años tengo?

Según tu carné veintiséis, aunque yo diría que a veces parece que tienes doce… - los regaños se le hacían conocidos, pero no los reconocía con esa voz. No podía asociar nada del barullo que había en su cabeza. Veía imágenes distorsionadas, sonrisas confusas y destellos de su imagen feliz.

Yo… - no sabía cuál debía ser su siguiente pregunta; habían demasiadas en su cabeza. ¿Cómo localizar una? - ¿trabajo?

En una empresa de ordenadores. Eres una especie de encargado; uno muy bueno ¿sabes? – le sonrió con orgullo – En realidad eres el mejor.

Vaya… - todo comenzaba a cuadrar; una de las imágenes cuadraba perfectamente con una pantalla de ordenador. Aunque aún estaba todo patas arriba. No conseguía centrarse lo suficiente para averiguar mucho más de su vida presente o pasada.

¿Ya vas recordando? – preguntó ansiosamente aquella mujer – Eso significa que vas mejorando… tal vez no haga falta ni que llamemos al médico. Aunque, para estar completamente seguros será mejor que te hagan una revisión – parecía que estaba hablando con ella misma – con estas lesiones uno nunca sabe… puede ser una pequeña conmoción o quizás algo más fuerte. Algo que haya dañado alguna parte importante… realmente el cerebro es una parte muy delicada… cualquier golpe puede llegar a ser incluso mortal…

¿Eres enfermera? – por el monólogo que estaba escuchando estaba más que claro que ella controlaba los términos médicos.

¿Enfermera?

Claro… como casi hablas en términos médicos pensé que…

Que era enfermera ¿verdad? – se acercó un poco más a él - ¿y no se te ocurrió pensar que soy médica? De verdad Harry… a veces eres…

Perdona no estoy en mi mejor momento ¿lo entiendes? Es bastante con que lo haya relacionado con una enfermera.

No, perdóname tú a mí. Tienes toda la razón. Te recuerdo que soy médica, no enfermera.

¿Entonces si me llevas al hospital me vas a atender tú? – bromeó.

Bueno… también puedo atenderte aquí si quieres… - le dio un fugaz beso en los labios – pero sólo cuando volvamos del hospital…

¿Por qué? Tú eres médica y mi mujer… puedes auscultarme perfectamente ¿verdad?

Claro, pero no tengo todas esas máquinas… es gracioso que vayas recordando tu miedo a los hospitales cielo.

Algo tenía que ir recordando ¿verdad?

Cierto – le sonrió – Voy a llamar al hospital ¿vale?

Está bien – respondió desganado. Recogió sus gafas del regazo y se las puso. Lentamente comenzó a estudiarse. Algo bastante tonto pero en su situación era normal. Estudió sus manos y se percató del anillo de oro blanco que delataba su casamiento. Siguió su recorrido por el resto del cuerpo. La verdad es que estaba bien formado de eso no había duda; debía de hacer algún deporte ya que los informáticos se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo sentados frente al ordenador. Finalmente, y sabiendo que le sería prácticamente imposible acercarse a un espejo, decidió pasar sus manos por la cara. Al hacerlo descubrió una cicatriz en la parte superior izquierda de su cara; seguramente formada por la caída. Suspiró. En fin, a algunas mujeres les gustan las cicatrices. La curiosidad le venció cuando escuchó que su mujer se despedía y colgaba el teléfono. Quería saber cómo era ella. Cuando se levantó y se acercó a él descubrió que únicamente estaba tapada con un corto camisón azul de verano. Las curvas estaban bien delineadas debajo de él y la abertura de su escote parecía invitarle a sumergirse en los secretos que guardaba. Lentamente fue subiendo la vista hasta encontrarse con que los delineados y rojos labios de su mujer estaban curvados en una sonrisa encantadora. Cuando consiguió despegar su vista de ellos la alzó hasta una pequeña nariz rodeada de pequeñas pecas. Pero lo que casi le deja sin aliento fueron sus ojos. Tenían un curioso color marrón que con la incidencia de la luz le conferían pequeños brillos espectaculares que únicamente añadían dulzura y calidez. Observó su pelo suelto; suave, sedoso y parecía llamar a gritos que alguien lo acomodase. Y ese color… ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo? Rojo fuego.

¿Recuerdas mi nombre? – él negó aún sobrecogido por la figura femenina que estaba frente a él – Me llamo Ginevra – sonrió encantada por la mirada de su marido – pero tú siempre me llamas Ginny.


	2. La otra parte

¡Hola otra vez! ¿qué tal la semana? Espero que bien… Aquí os traigo otro capítulo por si alguien le ha entrado el gusanillo de leerlo… aunque no sé… tal vez se me de mejor el humor… Bueno, antes de nada quiero aclarar que esto es un Harry & Hermione… bastante me ha costado poner a Ginny de su mujer pero es que es necesario para la trama… ¡qué le vamos a hacer!

Todos los personajes utilizados son propiedad de JK Rowling, La Warner y de cualquiera que haya pagado los derechos.

Bueno, espero que os guste

Aio!

¡No te lo repito más veces! – gritó desesperada una chica en una habitación únicamente bañada por la luz de unas lámparas a pesar de tener un par de ventanas – Deja en paz los códigos ¿vale? A este paso vas a convertir el programa en un virus…

¿Y no es eso lo que estamos haciendo? – preguntó su compañero.

La última vez que lo revisamos estábamos haciendo un antivirus ¿recuerdas?

Recordaría más si pudiese dormir un poco…

¿Y quién te lo impide? – se levantó de la silla y miró por una de las escasas ventanas que hacían que la habitación pareciese más grande.

Creía que tú – le contestó con ironía. Normalmente su pelirrojo amigo conseguía ver lo más divertido de cada situación haciendo a su vez que los demás lo viesen pero… esta vez era demasiado incluso para él.

Lo siento… pero tenemos que acabarlo… - se volvió y la luz natural que lograba filtrarse a través de unos maderos le iluminó la silueta.

Lo sé, pero nosotros solos no podemos y lo sabes – se cruzó de brazos – Necesitamos que vuelva Harry…

En eso estamos de acuerdo Ron; necesitamos que vuelva – se sentó nuevamente rendida – yo necesito que vuelva – murmuró intentando contener las lágrimas. ¿Cuándo había pasado esto? Hace menos de una semana todo iba genial. Ellos tres formaban el mejor grupo informático de la empresa. Harry James Potter, Hermione Jane Granger y Ronald Billius Weasly… eran el equipo perfecto. Podían resolver cualquier problema, eliminar el virus más letal y crear el programa más inverosímil. Pero todo cambió aquel martes. Aquel día en el que se le ocurrió abrir el correo. Si ella no lo hubiese comprobado… era su culpa ¡su maldita culpa! Ahora Harry estaba desaparecido y ellos estaban exhaustos.

Así no vamos a poder avanzar Herms… - bostezó con fuerza – Tal vez si nos damos una vuelta para despejarnos…

Sabes que nos estarán buscando – incluso en ese solitario apartamento no podían estar seguros de que no les estuviesen observando – Además, ya sabes lo que pasó cuando uno de nosotros salió ¿no? – sintió un escalofrío. Harry salió hace un par de días a comprar comida y a descansar un poco y todavía no había vuelto.

No creo que pase nada… - se levantó perezosamente de la silla – Ellos ya tienen a quién querían; nosotros no representamos ningún peligro… - desde siempre se había establecido una competición silenciosa entre ellos. Desde los primeros días de la universidad comparaban notas e incluso contaban las chicas con las que tenían una cita… pero Ron siempre perdía. Cuando llegó a la conclusión de que no podría hacer nada para cambiar esa situación acabó resignándose. Ahora eran los mejores amigos y se apoyaban el uno en el otro.

Yo no diría tanto – se acercó a él – sabes perfectamente que nosotros tenemos la otra parte del programa… supongo que también nos considerarán importantes ¿no?

Si tú lo crees – suspiró resignado – pero yo sigo pensando que nos vendría bien salir un poco… nos estamos ahogando aquí y te estás volviendo paranoica…

¡No lo estoy!

¿Y cuándo vino el chico de la pizza? ¡casi le pides su historia familiar completa!

Es una precaución – se sentó en la silla y se frotó los ojos con fuerza – No me apetece acabar mis días antes de tiempo…

Eres un poco fatalista ¿no crees? – gruñó frustrado - ¡quiero salir de aquí! – explotó al final – No te lo tomes a mal pero… tanto tiempo encerrado contigo me está volviendo loco… necesito salir, necesito ver que hay más gente, necesito…

A Luna – acabó por él. Necesitaba a su novia; a aquella rubia que estaba con él desde hacía un año. Estaba claro que la echaba de menos. Y ella no podía culparle… sobre todo porque ella sentía lo mismo por…

Exacto – interrumpió sus pensamientos – Por favor – casi rogó – llevamos aquí un mes entero y casi no he podido hablar con ella ¡y menos verla! Creo que voy a volverme loco…

¿No lo estabas ya? – se levantó y una pequeña sonrisa nació en sus labios – Está bien pelirrojo histérico… salgamos de aquí – su amigo corrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

No creas que esto es porque me gustes ¿eh? – le guiñó un ojo.

¿No? – se separó de él alzando una ceja – anoche no decías lo mismo…

¡¿Qué!

¡Vaya! En menos de un segundo te has puesto blanco… - le examinó detenidamente - ¿estás enfermo? – frunció el ceño.

No cambies de tema… ¿qué pasó anoche? ¿y por qué no recuerdo nada? – empezó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación muy nervioso – Luna me matará…

Tranquilo que era una broma – su amigo se paró en seco.

No tiene gracia… - la miró directamente. Hace unos tres años él se había sentido… digamos… atraído por ella. Algunos días soñaba con que le daba una oportunidad; aunque al final decidió darse por vencido. Nunca habían hablado de ello pero él estaba seguro que alguien ocupaba el corazón de su castaña amiga.

No te pongas así hombre… - le dio un codazo - ¿nos vamos? – abrió lentamente la puerta.

¡Sí! – gritó ilusionado.

Si sigues gritando no te llevaré a ningún sitio… - murmuró y miró al pasillo por precaución – dame la mano…

¿De qué estás hablando? – se puso colorado en menos de medio segundo.

Si te portas como un niño tendré que tratarte como tal ¿no? – le sonrió y salió antes de que Ron le diese un empujón.

Por fin libres… - dijo el pelirrojo nada más pisar la calle.

Sí, pero aún así tenemos que tener cuidado ¿Vale?

Como usted ordene capitán – sonrió y ambos se dirigieron calle arriba. Lo que no sabían es que alguien comenzó a andar detrás de ellos.

¿Entonces este es mi puesto de trabajo no? – Harry y Ginny estaban de pie ante una mesa que tenía el último modelo en ordenadores y una silla que parecía muy cómoda. Encima de su escritorio tenía una foto de su boda; no habían cambiado mucho en un año.

Exacto, este es el despacho del encargado de informática de la empresa Hogwarts – explicó con una gran sonrisa.

Impresionante – por más que lo intentaba no conseguía recordar lo más mínimo. Antes de pasar por ahí estuvieron en el hospital. Su cerebro sólo podía recordar varias figuras vestidas de blanco que iban de un lado para otro poniéndole un montón de cables conectados a una máquina - ¿No hay nadie más? – no había ni rastro de algún ayudante o de aquellos que debían estar a sus órdenes… siendo un encargado habría alguien ¿no?

Les diste vacaciones – le recordó – y tú también querías tomarte unas… - hizo un pequeño puchero – pero todavía estás esperando a que las autoricen…

Ah… - no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Para qué iban a querer a un encargado si no había nadie de quien encargarse? – Bueno, voy a encender el ordenador…

Yo me tengo que ir – dijo de repente como si acabase de recordarlo - ¿estarás bien verdad? – le preguntó preocupada.

Claro - ¿Cómo iba a pasarle algo malo estando rodeado de tantas medidas de seguridad?

Nos vemos en casa cielo… - le besó en los labios y salió de la oficina. Harry la observó mientras se iba preguntándose por qué ese beso le había parecido tan vacío.

Está bien… comencemos por encender el ordenador – conectó la CPU y la pantalla - ¿En qué estaba trabajando? – hizo un escaneo de todas las carpetas que había en su directorio. Todos parecían programas básicos e incluso muy fáciles de realizar. ¿Por qué le tomarían por uno de los mejores informáticos? Hasta un recién licenciado conseguiría hacer algo mejor. Suspiró fastidiado y se recostó en su cómodo sillón. Cerró los ojos para intentar recordar algo cuando de repente un flash llegó a su mente. Un cabello marrón y ondulado. Y lo más extraño de todo… él queriendo peinarlo con sus propios dedos. ¿De quién era ese cabello? Lo único que tenía claro es que se trataba de una mujer; de una mujer que no era la suya claro ¿Le estaba siendo infiel?

Buenos días Harry – una interrupción le sacó de sus recuerdos - ¿Trabajando duro como siempre? – aquel extraño le sonrió pero no era por amabilidad; más bien parecía sarcasmo.

¿Nos conocemos? – preguntó alzando las cejas. No recordaba a ningún chico que fuese así. Tendría su misma edad, era rubio con ojos grises y parecía muy altivo. Además aquella mirada le daba escalofríos.

No me digas que te has olvidado de mí ¿eh? – se acercó al escritorio – Haces una cosilla mal en un programa y tu propio jefe niega acordarse de ti… - se sentó sin esperar ninguna invitación y le miró directamente a los ojos – cualquiera diría que no te caigo bien…

No es eso – intentó parecer educado pero algo en esa frase parecía un desafío. Al ver que el desconocido sonreía enseñando todos sus dientes en una mueca de desprecio se apresuró a contestarle con la misma moneda.

Soy Draco – contestó con desgana al ver que el moreno no tenía intención de seguir hablando – Draco Malfoy ¿recuerdas? Me dejaste en investigación…

¡Ah! – el nombre se le hacía levemente conocido pero no conseguía situarlo del todo - ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí? – le preguntó con interés.

Te traigo las pruebas del último antivirus ¿qué esperabas? – le tiró el cuaderno en el que se podían distinguir cifras y gráficos – Sólo tienes que verificarlas como siempre y firmar para que pueda salir de aquí – miró hacia otro lado.

No faltaba más – respondió entre dientes mientras lo recogía. Inspeccionó todo lo que estaba escrito y los gráficos - ¿Están todas las pruebas? – le preguntó directamente.

Claro – se tomó un tiempo excesivo para contestar – No he parado de trabajar en todo el día… no como otros…

Para tu información y aunque no te concierna estaba en el hospital…

¿Fuiste a tu reconocimiento mensual? – parecía imposible pero podría detectar… ¿celos? – Seguro que ha sido muy pesado ¿verdad?

¿A qué te refieres? – frunció el ceño.

A que debe ser muy duro pasar el reconocimiento de tu esposa Potter – escupió el apellido – y ahora si no te importa – le arrancó de las manos el informe recientemente firmado – los pobres mortales debemos irnos a casa a comer – sin esperar ninguna respuesta salió dando un portazo.

¿Qué le pasa a este? – es como si estuviese celoso de que él estuviese con… con… ¡Dios! No se acordaba del nombre de su esposa… suponiendo que en el anillo estuviese se lo quitó rápidamente para mirar el grabado en su interior. No había ningún nombre lo único que había era una inicial: una "H" – Genial… ahora no me acuerdo del nombre de mi mujer y encima lo único que pone aquí es mi inicial… Ella tendrá la suya… - suspirando comenzó a revisar los archivos que tenía encima de la mesa – Un momento… ¿no sería más normal que yo tuviese su anillo?

Paremos aquí – pidió Ron. Llevaban más de media hora andando y su estómago empezaba a quejarse por la falta de alimento – Sólo un momento para comer… por favor…

Está bien – accedió Hermione que también estaba hambrienta – Si no hubieses tenido tanta prisa por salir ahora ya hubiésemos comido.

No me sermonees ¿Vale? Yo no soy Harry…

Yo no sermoneaba a Harry – replicó ofendida – sólo le daba consejos…

Sí, claro, cómo no… bueno pues deja de darme consejos ¿quieres? – la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un gruñido muy bajito.

¿Qué desean comer? – un camarero bastante atractivo se acercó a ellos para tomarles nota.

Yo comeré una ensalada, estofado de carne, patatas asadas y de postre tarta de chocolate… ¡Ah! Para beber una soda por favor – respondió Ron mientras seguía ojeando el menú por si se le antojaba algo más.

Muy bien señor – terminó de apuntar la comida - ¿Y la señorita? – le sonrió.

Yo tomaré una ensalada y un poco de pollo, gracias – le tendió el menú; de todas formas no podría comer mucho… sobre todo con ese peso en el estómago.

¿No desea nada de postre? – le preguntó agrandando la sonrisa.

No gracias – el camarero al ver que no iba a obtener la respuesta que esperaba se alejó.

Creo que estaba intentando ligar contigo… - le dijo Ron de pasada… como si estuviese diciendo que pronto iba a llover.

La verdad es que no me interesa mucho – Hermione volvió la vista a la ventana del establecimiento.

¿No estarás vigilando por si nos ha seguido alguien no?

¿Tú qué crees?

De todas formas si quieren algo creo que sería más inteligente ir al apartamento y robarnos los archivos ¿no?

¡Es cierto! – se levantó de golpe – No había pensado en eso… - estaba tan preocupada por la falta de Harry que no había tenido eso en cuenta – Será mejor que volvamos – ya iba a salir corriendo cuando una mano le agarró de la muñeca.

Tranquila… he cogido los archivos y los tengo aquí grabados en un CD… además en el ordenador no queda nada de nada – le informó Ron con orgullo – Sabía que no estabas pasando tu mejor momento.

Gracias – farfulló mientras se sentaba. Normalmente ella no hubiese cometido ese error, siempre revisaba una y otra vez que todo estuviese en orden y listo para cualquier eventualidad pero… desde hace un par de días estaba despistada y no le apetecía nada trabajar.

Seguramente vas a pensar que estoy loco pero… ¿y si volvemos a Hogwarts? – al ver la mirada escandalizada de su amiga se apresuró a explicarse – Ahí están todos los archivos… ya sé que están seguros pero… creo que será más seguro que nos lo llevemos ¿no estás de acuerdo?

¿Y si nos pillan? – preguntó en un susurro ya que el camarero acababa de llegar con dos platos para ellos.

No creo que piensen siquiera que lo vamos a intentar… seguramente piensan que no estamos tan locos ¿no?

Probablemente… pero sigo sin estar segura Ron…

Piénsalo… además tal vez podamos buscar a Harry… o encontrar alguna pista…

No sé… - se debatió mentalmente durante unos minutos interminables. No quería volver a esa empresa y estar todo el rato alerta para que nos les encontrasen pero… por otra parte… necesitaba encontrarle y si esa era la única forma nadie iba a decir que Hermione Jane Granger no había hecho todo lo posible por saber su paradero – Está bien – Ron sonrió – pero tendremos que tener mucho cuidado, los sabes ¿verdad?

Por supuesto – comenzó a comer de su ensalada – pero tú también debes saber que soy el mejor inutilizando sistemas de alarma – alzó las cejas – Como aquella vez que os quedasteis atrapados Harry y tú… tuve que abrir la puerta para que pudieseis iros sin que quedase registrado nada… - soltó el tenedor y se acercó a ella con una sonrisa pícara – por cierto nunca os lo he preguntado… ¿qué hacíais a la una de la mañana en el despacho los dos solitos?

¿Y tú? ¿qué hacías tú por ahí? – recordaba perfectamente esa noche. Estaban revisando una documentación para un nuevo programa y se les había pasado el tiempo. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya eran las doce y media. Ambos comentaron a la vez que se les había hecho corto el tiempo y se rieron. En ese mismo momento las luces se apagaron. Fuera había una tormenta eléctrica y ya que todo estaba regulado por un ordenador, para poder controlar las subidas de tensión y que no pasase nada se apagaba todo automáticamente. Así que ahí estaban los dos solos a oscuras y sin poder salir de la habitación que tenía una cerradura electrónica. Recordaba perfectamente cómo se agarró al brazo de Harry intentando encontrar algo conocido; aunque podía llegar perfectamente a la puerta esquivando limpiamente cualquiera de las cinco mesas que los separaban de la puerta. También podía recordar cómo la mano derecha de él se desplazó por su brazo intentando reconfortarla… siempre lo hacía cuando la veía intranquila, triste o amenazada… era una forma silenciosa de decirle que estaba con ella. Pero lo que nunca se iría de su memoria ni en un millón de años fueron los siguientes cinco minutos… aún podía sentirlo en su cuerpo. Después de aproximadamente un minuto sintió cómo las caricias de Harry en su brazo disminuían lentamente y al parar formaba un pequeño agarre. Segundos después su brazo izquierdo pasaba delante de ella y le instaba a moverse a su izquierda; pronto estuvo reconfortada en un tierno abrazo. Recordó un breve suspiro que salió de sus labios haciendo que su aliento chocase con la barbilla de Harry… ella estaba segura de que sonreía… le conocía tan bien… Lentamente sintió algo más, algo que jamás pensó sentir aunque lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas… él se estaba acercando a su rostro lentamente; cómo si fuese a encontrar algún impedimento. Lo único que ella hizo fue esperar pacientemente hasta que llegase a su destino. Al ver que pasaban un par de minutos y él no terminaba de acercarse dejó atrás su timidez y dejó de pensar para atraerlo. Sus labios estaban situados a milímetros cuando se produjo el tan esperado encuentro. Se besaron. Estuvieron besándose hasta que escucharon a alguien intentando entrar en el despacho… Jamás había odiado a nadie, pero en ese mismo momento hubiese asesinado a Ron - ¿Trabajando hasta tarde con una compañera? – sonrió tal como lo había hecho anteriormente su amigo.

Puede ser… - él sólo se quedó un rato esperando a su novia… ¿quién iba a pensar que le iba a encerrar en aquel despacho?

Por cierto, siempre he querido preguntártelo… ¿cómo pudiste abrir la puerta si todavía la electricidad no había vuelto?

Sencillo; enchufé la cerradura.

¿La enchufase?

Sí, desvié la energía de mi portátil a la cerradura y ¡bingo!

Ah… - maldijo interiormente la estúpida costumbre de su amigo de llevarse ese trasto infernal a todas partes.

¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Ron al terminar la comida.

Claro, cuanto antes lleguemos antes saldremos de ahí.

Así me gusta – le abrió la puerta – detrás de usted.

Muy amable caballero – sonrió. Cinco minutos después de haber abandonado el local, un hombre se levantó de su sitio, pagó su cuenta y salió en su misma dirección.


	3. El jefe

¡Hola a todos! Sí, sé que he tardado bastante pero… es que… la inspiración me abandonó… y me ha costado escribir algo con lo que estuviese a gusto… en fin, que aquí estoy otra vez : - )

Los personajes que utilizo son propiedad de JK Rowling, La Warner y a cualquiera que haya pagado los derechos…

Muchas gracias por seguirme y espero que os siga gustando

¡Nos vemos!

Aio!

* * *

Será mejor que esperemos a que se haga de noche – Hermione paró el avance de su amigo que estaba dispuesto a entrar directamente en la oficina.

¿Qué entremos por la noche? – frunció el entrecejo; últimamente su amiga se estaba volviendo demasiado… ¿cómo decirlo? Paranoica, histérica, fatalista… cualquiera de estos adjetivos podría encajar perfectamente - ¿Cómo unos vulgares ladrones?

¿Y según tú que somos¿Ladrones eventuales con una causa noble? Un ladrón es un ladrón Ron…

¡Pero sólo vamos a coger nuestros archivos!

Realmente pertenecen a la empresa…

Mirándolo así será mejor que nos volvamos al piso y acabemos con esta tontería… total, nuestros archivos acabarán en una papelera para material reciclable o borrados… -se dio la vuelta.

Ron… - le volvió a parar – lo siento, no debería haber dicho eso, lo sé. Pero… tengo miedo. No quiero que te pase lo mismo que a Harry por el estúpido correo que encontré… no es justo… - se miró los zapatos como si fuesen lo más interesante del mundo – Yo lo analicé y yo debo ser quien cargue con las consecuencias…

Hermione – la abrazó - ¿aún no has entendido que lo que le pase a uno le pasa a todos¡Somos un equipo! Para lo bueno y para lo malo…

Parecemos un matrimonio – sonrió mientras de sus ojos comenzaban a salir lágrimas de tristeza.

Uno bastante raro ¿no crees? Somos tres… mejor dicho cuatro si contamos a mi novia ¿no? – le guiñó un ojo – Ahora será mejor que busquemos una forma de entrar – miró directamente al enorme edificio que anteriormente consideró como un segundo hogar; ahí había encontrado tanto la amistad como el amor. Quién iba a pensar que ahora mismo sería el hogar de sus pesadillas.

Sigo pensando que debemos entrar por la noche – se enjugó las lágrimas y miró directamente al décimo piso – Así no habrá peligro de que nos vea algún guardia chismoso…

¿Crees que habrán dado alguna orden de no dejarnos entrar? Eso me parece demasiado ¿no crees?

Si tú fueras a utilizar ese potente virus… ¿no tomarías todas las precauciones necesarias?

¿Incluso eliminar a los mejores informáticos que he tenido en toda mi vida?

Yo no diría tanto pero… sí – afirmó sin lugar a dudas. Ese programa era lo bastante letal como para acabar con datos y cualquier forma de localización en segundos.

Está bien, como usted quiera – en el fondo sabía que su amiga tenía razón; de hecho, casi no podía recordar alguna vez que sus sensaciones no fueran acertadas – Pero ¿cómo lo vamos a hacer? No creo que ninguno de nosotros dos sepa cómo infiltrarse en un edificio ¿o tú sí?

No, no lo sé. Pero lo que sí sé es que tenemos que hacerlo. Si tenemos en cuenta que llevamos bastante tiempo trabajando ahí y que, por lo menos yo, podría trazar un plano de nuestra planta con los ojos cerrados… ¿no crees que tenemos alguna ventaja?

Está bien, está bien… - alzó ambos brazos - ¿qué te parece si vamos a alguna cafetería que esté aquí cerca? Así podremos vigilar a la gente que entra y sale ¿no?

Y de paso pedir más comida cuando tengamos hambre ¿no? – le miró alzando las cejas.

Perdóneme por ser un humano normal y corriente que a veces debe saciar su apetito…

Estás perdonado – le sonrió haciendo que él levantase las cejas.

Será mejor que nos vayamos… - le cogió por su brazo derecho y la encaminó a Sandy´s, la cafetería con la mejor tarta de manzana de toda la ciudad – Aquí estaremos bien…

Lo que usted diga, señor glotón – ambos se sentaron en la mesa más cercana a los amplios ventanales del establecimiento - ¿crees que hacemos bien quedándonos aquí? Quiero decir que cualquiera puede vernos…

Lo sé, pero si nos vamos más atrás no podremos ver la puerta…

Odio decir esto pero tienes razón – su amigo sonrió con autosuficiencia – comencemos a trazar un plan.

Eso es lo que quería oír querida compinche… - dicho eso sacó de su bolsillo unos folios - ¿tienes un bolígrafo?

¿Te has traído folios pero nada con qué escribir?

¿Debo recordarte quién ha hecho la copia de seguridad y la lleva consigo?

Vale… aquí tienes uno – le tendió uno de color rojo – y este es para mí – se quedó con uno de color azul.

Cualquiera diría que tienes fijación con los bolígrafos…

Me gustan mucho – sonrió.

Igual que los libros… - puso sus ojos en blanco.

¿Algún problema don nunca salgo de casa sin mi portátil?

Ninguno… - volvió a alzar las manos por segunda vez en ese día. Era mejor no comenzar a discutir con ella… no recordaba haber ganado ni una sola vez – Comencemos – un extraño entró en la cafetería eligiendo la mesa más apartada del local.

No sé qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí – Harry se estiraba por enésima vez en su sillón – No hay nadie y ya me estoy aburriendo… será mejor que salga a dar una vuelta – se levantó y apagó la pantalla – después seguiré haciendo nada.

¿Se puede saber dónde iba Potter? – un hombre había aparecido de repente en su despacho.

Iba a dar una vuelta – aunque la simple presencia de ese hombre podía hacer que cualquiera se escondiese debajo de la mesa, Harry no hizo ningún aspaviento – De todas formas no tengo nada que hacer aquí – ni siquiera le dirigió una segunda mirada.

Creo recordar que sigo siendo el propietario de la empresa… es decir, su jefe directo.

Está bien – cerró los ojos y subió su rostro al techo intentando, tal vez, recuperar algo de paciencia - ¿en qué puedo servirle señor? – no sabía por qué pero esa persona no despertaba su simpatía… sabía simplemente que le debía respeto por ser su jefe pero no despertaba ese sentimiento como persona.

Muy amable por su parte – sin más se sentó en el sillón del encargado -  
¿y bien¿no tiene algo que decirme?

No – suspiró y se sentó en una de las sillas que tenía reservadas para sus visitas. Desde ahí observó la imponente figura de su jefe. Era moreno, rostro alargado y unos hombros anchos que denotaban mucho ejercicio... pero, sin dudarlo un segundo, lo que más llegaba a intimidar eran sus ojos. Eran de un negro intenso, haciendo que su rostro fuese aún más enigmático… pero no se reducía sólo a eso. Al mirarle directamente a los ojos llegó hasta su mente un pequeño recuerdo… esos mismos ojos con un brillo rojizo casi irreal. Pudo ver claramente su rostro tirante a causa del enfado y ese brillo fantasmal… Se le erizó el vello de la nuca con sólo volver a revivir un segundo de ese recuerdo.

¿Dónde están sus empleados? – apoyó ambos codos encima de la mesa mirándole fijamente.

Están de vacaciones – era la única respuesta que podía darle, en realidad si su mujer no le hubiese dicho nada… no hubiese podido responderle.

Ya deberían estar de vuelta – le dirigió una escrutadora mirada - ¿tal vez sus tropas están desertando? – parecía encontrarle algo gracioso a esa pregunta…

No lo creo – respondió cortante – es sólo que necesitaban mucho descanso después de tanto trabajo.

¿Tanto trabajo? – rió estridentemente - ¿Usted llama a programar esto un trabajo agotador? – le dio la vuelta a la pantalla para que Harry pudiese visualizar su contenido – Yo no lo creo…

Es bastante material para sentirse agotado – quitó sus ojos de la pantalla y volvió a mirarle directamente – señor – escupió la palabra.

Creo que debo enseñarle a ser más respetuoso… ¿verdad? – se levantó bruscamente de su sillón – Será mejor que encuentre al resto de su equipo, si no… los tres serán despedidos… ¡y me da igual si son los reyes de la informática! – su grito resonó casi en toda la planta – No me gustan los desertores – detectó un silbido… algo parecido al siseo de una serpiente.

No señor… - respondió entre dientes.

Señor ¿qué mas? – se volvió antes de abrir la puerta - ¿acaso se ha olvidado de mi apellido?

Sí – le desafió con la mirada.

Será mejor que no lo olvide… - salió dando un portazo; la foto que había encima de su mesa de trabajo se balanceó un poco hasta estrellarse contra el suelo.

Será estúpido – lentamente se agachó para recoger la foto junto con los trozos del cristal – No parece que hayamos cambiado mucho… - frunció el entrecejo - ¿por qué no recuerdo ni mi propia boda? – el dolor intermitente de la cabeza volvió a hacer su aparición – Me da igual lo que diga… tengo que salir a tomar un poco el aire – sin preocuparse por nada más salió de su despacho.

¿Quieres adormecer a los guardias de seguridad? – le preguntó asombrada Hermione a su amigo.

Por supuesto… nos podemos encargar fácilmente de las cámaras de seguridad pero el asunto de los guardias es más complicado ¿no te parece?

Claro pero… ¿adormecerlos¿y con qué?

¿Qué tal con un discurso tuyo sobre los derechos de los trabajadores?

Muy gracioso – masculló.

Tranquila, no te enfades… lo haremos con cloroformo por supuesto.

Por supuesto… ¿cómo no había pensado en eso? – soltó un suspiro de hastío - ¿y qué sugieres¿ponernos detrás de ellos y estamparles un pañuelo mojado en cloroformo.

¡Exacto!

Has visto demasiadas películas…

¡Qué va! – se adelantó quedándose más cerca del rostro de su amiga - ¿cómo lo quieres hacer tú eh?

No lo sé… no había pensado en eso…

¿No lo habías pensado? Qué raro… normalmente tú analizas cualquier pequeño detalle…

Perdona… - respondió con cansancio.

Bueno, entonces se nos tiene que ocurrir otra cosa… lo que sea…

Ron… creo que alguien nos está observando – le dijo en un murmullo. Desde que ese extraño había entrado en la cafetería sentía como si alguien le estuviese clavando la mirada en su nuca – es ese tipo que está sentado en la última mesa… ¡no mires! – demasiado tarde, ambos se encontraban mirándole directamente – adiós al elemento sorpresa…

Será mejor que vaya a algún sitio a comer algo – Harry acababa de salir del edificio y estaba buscando a su alrededor buscando alguna cafetería o cualquier puesto de café - ¿Qué? – su mirada le había llevado a aquella de nombre Sandy´s – Juraría que yo… - la imagen de un cabello castaño y ondulado ocupó todo su campo de visión - ¡Es ella! – exclamó contento – Es la chica de mis sueños… - sin pensar en nada más se dirigió directamente hasta donde se encontraba ella.

¿Nos está invitando a sentarnos con él? – preguntó extrañada Hermione. Cuando ambos se le quedaron mirando el desconocido levantó su mano derecha e hizo un par de movimientos para invitarles a sentarse - ¿Será una buena idea ir?

Yo creo que sí – respondió sin dudar Ron – de todas formas aquí hay mucha gente y no creo que nos haga nada…

Tenemos que seguir con nuestro asunto…

Creo que puede esperar un momento ¿no? – sin darle tiempo a responder se levantó encaminándose a la mesa del desconocido.

Está bien… parece que no es muy buena idea discutir con él… - se levantó a regañadientes.

Buenos días – les saludó el extraño en cuanto llegaron - ¿quieren hacer el favor de acompañarme? – señaló a dos sillas que tenía en frente.

Por supuesto – otra vez Ron respondía por los dos.

No tengo otro remedio… - susurró Hermione.

No te preocupes – le consoló el desconocido – no os voy a hacer daño…

¿Señor Dumbledore? – preguntó despacio la castaña a la vez que se acercaba un poco más a él - ¿es usted?

Siempre dije que eras demasiado inteligente – sonrió su anterior jefe. Era un hombre mayor con canas y una barba blanca bastante larga – Estoy contento de que te acuerdes de mí – su sonrisa bonachona siempre recordaba a un Santa Claus con las mejillas sonrosadas.

¿Y bien¿qué hace persiguiéndonos? – Ron siempre era directo.

Quiero ayudaros… - comenzó a explicarse – sé lo que pasa; sé lo del programa en el que estáis trabajando.

¿El programa? – aún no sabía muy bien en quién podía o no podía confiar - ¿a qué se refiere?

Mi querida niña… puedes confiar en mí – le sonrió guiñándole un ojo – os ayudaré a terminarlo… incluso os ayudaré a encontrar a Harry.

¿Sabe dónde está? – Hermione casi salta de la silla al oír el nombre de su amigo.

No podemos hablar aquí – susurró Dumbledore al tiempo que dejaba algo de dinero encima de la mesa – será mejor que me acompañéis a mi apartamento – se levantó sin esperar ni siquiera una respuesta afirmativa.

¿Será prudente que vayamos? – preguntó nerviosa la castaña.

No te preocupes… yo cuidaré de ti – sonrió su amigo pelirrojo. Recordaba perfectamente cómo, unos pocos días antes, le prometió a su mejor amigo que cuidaría de ella pasase lo que pasase. Y esa era una promesa que cumpliría aún a costa de su propia vida – Vamos – los tres desaparecieron detrás de una puerta trasera.

¿Dónde está? – Harry acababa de entrar en la cafetería segundos después de que ellos se hubieran marchado - ¿Sabe a dónde ha ido una chica castaña que estaba sentada en esta mesa con un chico pelirrojo? - se dirigió a la camarera que estaba atendiendo en ese momento la barra.

Creo que se han ido por esa puerta – le señaló aquella por la que había salido.

¡Muchas gracias! – salió corriendo en la dirección que le había dado aquella camarera – Ahí está – susurró al ver una melena castaña desapareciendo por una esquina. Estuvo a punto de gritarla cuando sintió que un hombre moreno y bastante sospechoso la seguía desde la otra acera - ¿Qué está pasando? – aunque su sentido común le decía que debía correr hasta una cabina y llamar a la policía, algo en su interior le dijo que tenía que seguirla por si le pasaba algo malo. Aun sin conocerla sabía que si a ella le pasaba cualquier cosa él no podría sobrevivir… un raro sentimiento si se tiene en cuenta que no la conocía ¿verdad?


End file.
